The First Time
by Shelby TheKurtsie
Summary: Basically what I want to happen on episode 3x05. I doubt it ll happen, but hey, who knows. I suck at writing summaries, so I ll let the title speak for itself. Rated M for Klaine smut.


Kay, so this is basically what I want to happen in episode 3x05. I highly doubt it will happen this way, but anyways. I'll shut up and let you read. Reviews are love. So please leave some. I've written this one from Blaine's perspective, just so that's cleared up.

Enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Kurt was beside me. His bare chest was rising and falling slowly, almost as if in time with the song on the radio. I listened closely; it was Blackbird. My hand was still locked in his, and a smile spread across my face. I leaned over to kiss his cheek, my free hand tracing a heart over his. In his sleep, I could see a vague smile.<p>

I pulled back, propping my head up, and watched him sleep for awhile. He looked like an angel, wrapped in the white blanket. It covered only his waist, to the middle of his thighs, leaving his perfectly chiseled legs exposed. The early morning sunlight hitting the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead, making it sparkle.

He woke up slowly, raising his arms to stretch. The blanket raised a bit, and I watched in hopes that maybe it might lift up enough to give me a glimpse of his incredible length, but it didn't. He turned to face me and smiled. I leaned in and kissed his neck, making small, delicate bites. His pale skin was sweet, and suddenly, I could feel him running his hand down my chest, stopping right under my navel.

"Good morning, baby." he said softly.

"Kurt Hummel, you little tease." I laughed, and kissed him again, feeling down his legs.

"Oh, _Blaine.._"

The way he said my name. Almost as if on command, it brought me back to the night before.

...

Kurt had led me up stairs to his room - he had been telling me for months that no one would be around this weekend. Finn and Burt were going out hunting, and Carole's girlfriends had booked some fancy salon place.

"You ready?" he asked me. A slight giggle in his voice.

"Of course. As long as you are."

He pushed the door open to reveal the most romantic looking room I'd ever seen. White satin sheets adorned his bed, dark red rose petals accenting it in all the right places. Vanilla scented candles were lit on the dresser and the headboard, casting wispy spirals into the air, only to be caught by the moon. A gentle breeze fluttered through the open window and Kurt turned to smile at me again. The candlelight making his porcelain skin twice as beautiful.

"Do you like it Blaine? I worked on it all day. Special. Just like you."

I nodded to him. "It's beautiful."

It was.

In the background, slow music was playing. We were lying on the bed and our tongues danced along to the rhythm of the song as we got acquainted with each other's bodies. We broke away only twice: once for me to relieve Kurt of his shirt, and for him to release me from mine.

I moaned quietly into Kurt's mouth, and he adjusted himself so he was straddling my waist. Rolling his hips against me to indicate his growing arousal. My hands dropped from his face, to his shoulders, and they traced down his chest. I played with the zipper of his pants and ran my tongue along the division between his jaw and his neck. He emitted a breathy sigh as I pulled off his skinny jeans, leaving him there wearing only his white boxer briefs.

He wiggled out of the without too much effort, and I was quite taken aback as he lay me down so that I would be as exposed as he. Kurt was surprisingly well endowed for someone of his small stature, and I had to admit- I was a bit jealous.

I lay there naked, touching him. He was touching me. My eyes closed for a moment, but they flew open again just as fast as I felt the warm of Kurt's mouth around my already hard cock. I thrust my hips upward, and clutched at his hair. In any normal circumstance, I'd be concerned about messing it up, but not this time. He was humming around my length, swirling his tongue, leaving no part untouched. But the way he looked up at me. His eyes were so innocent, so pure. I was trying to wrap my head around what was going on; sweet, naive little Kurt.

"Oh, _Kurt. _I'm gonna come." That was the only warning he got. I exploded down his throat, and all he did was smile, until I was completely spent.

"You taste amazing." he said, as he raised his head, crawling up my body. "I'm ready Blaine. I'm ready to give myself to you."

"I am too," I said. "I'm ready to be yours."

I reached up to get the condoms and lube from the headboard, squirting some of the cool liquid onto my hand. Kurt hissed a bit in pain as I pushed one finger inside his opening.

"Shh, baby. It's okay."

I gently pushed another finger inside, and scissored them to stretch him out.

I rolled the condom on easily, slicking it up with more lube before pushing inside him.

There was a growl from his lips as he adjusted to the intrusion. I rolled against him, starting off slowly, but pushing harder and harder. I could live on the way he said my name. It was turning me on all over again.

"More Blaine, _please_. Oh God.. Don't ever stop, oh God.. Blaine.. Oh.. I'm so close. "

I could tell I was hitting his sweer spot- the tone of his voice and the pleading in his eyes was enough of a clue. And it was more than enought to send me over the edge again. I came inside him, and he didn't last much longer. I pulled out of him, completely spent, and collapsed on the bed beside him. Our fingers locked together, and Kurt fell asleep with his face buried in my chest.

...

When I woke up, Kurt was beside me. His bare chest was rising and falling slowly, almost as if in time with the song on the radio..

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? :) I liked writing this one. So, chuck some reviews at me! (:<p>

-Shelby


End file.
